


Sending the Month Out with a Bang

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Family Feels, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Jack has some wholesome holiday fun, and then Dean and Cas finally fuck it out, because Happy Halloween.Fictober prompt: “I’ve waited so long for this.”Promptober prompt: Halloween





	Sending the Month Out with a Bang

“Thank you both for bringing me here!” Jack gushed as they walked into the community center.

“Sure thing, kid,” Dean said, clapping him on the back. “Go have fun.”

When Cas had first asked him a week ago to come with them to the town's Halloween party, Dean had brushed him off. Halloween wasn't really his thing, and he wasn't much for family-friendly community events, either. But Jack had been full-body _stoked_ to go, and in the end Dean had agreed to come along, won over by the boy's guileless enthusiasm. “Anyway, you'll need someone to drive you,” he'd grumbled. “Can't show up in public in that pimpmobile.” Cas had rolled his eyes and grinned.

They'd cobbled their costumes together from stuff they already had laying around the Bunker. Jack was a detective in Cas's trench coat and a fedora they'd found, carrying a big old-fashioned magnifying glass. Dean was dressed in a hardhat and the overalls he wore when Baby needed heavy-duty work. Cas was wearing Dean's old game warden uniform, and the way the shirt stretched across his thick biceps made Dean's heart race, a fact he was studiously trying to hide.

Jack lingered near them for a moment, scoping out the room. Then he spotted some games set up along one wall and sprinted off to join in, disappearing into the crowd.

“Guess that leaves you 'n' me, the uncool parents,” Dean joked.

Cas looked at him oddly for a moment, and Dean realized what he'd just said. _Parents_. It sounded a little too much like _partners_ for comfort. He blushed and went into Deflection Mode, Dean Winchester Style. “Let's hit the snack table.” If he could plug his dumb pie hole with a popcorn ball or even ( _ugh_ ) some candy corn, maybe his stupid _feelings_ for Cas wouldn't be able to slip out.

The plan to stuff his face was only briefly successful, though. The snack table was full of spooky goodies, but Cas didn't seem to find them distracting. Just as Dean was grabbing his third handful of peanut M&M's, Cas nudged him with his shoulder. “You think of us as Jack's parents?” he asked, his voice low and intimate.

“Uh, no, I mean, yeah but...” Dean replied insightfully. _Get it together, Winchester._ He started again. “I guess I think of all three of us as his dads – you, me, and Sam. We're, like, co-parents or something.”

Cas nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, gaze cast to the side. “I can see why you'd say that. We all share in teaching Jack, and we all help to take care of him.” His eyes flicked back to meet Dean's. “But Jack didn't invite Sam to come along to this party, you know.”

“Really? Huh. I _didn't_ know that. I guess I assumed Sam had begged off because he was afraid he might eat a piece of candy and ruin his girlish figure.”

Cas snorted at that. But then his expression changed, became intense. Blue eyes bored into Dean's. “Jack loves Sam a great deal, and I know he treasures their relationship. But it's clear to me that Jack thinks of the two of us as a unit. Sam is like a beloved uncle, but he considers us to be his fathers. Me...” Cas pointed to himself. “...And you.” His finger moved between his own body and Dean's, bumping lightly just above where Dean's heart was thumping like a bass drum, pressing in, and staying. “Us. Together. I must admit I like the idea of that. I like it very much.” His hand shifted against Dean's body, taking a hold of the chest pocket of his coverall, and tugging gently.

Dean was powerless to resist the pull, and he swayed into Cas's personal space. He took a deep breath, and the spicy scent of Cas's skin made his head swim. Drunk on the feeling, and the closeness of Cas's body, he blurted, “I like that too, Cas. A whole lot.” Blushing again, feeling the heat of the flush almost down to his toes, he brought his hand up to Cas's where it twined in the fabric of his costume, and laced their fingers together. “You wanna go watch our son bob for apples?”

Cas gave him the sun-coming-up grin that always made Dean feel like he'd saved the world all over again. “I'd love to.”

They spent the rest of the evening hand in hand, unwilling to let go of each other for even a second. When Jack noticed, he glowed with happiness, and as they were leaving at the end of the night, he took Dean's other hand, and the three of them walked back to the car like that. After Lisa and Ben, Dean had figured he'd lost his only shot at being a family man. Now he had it again, and it felt even better than before, more _right_ , because it was with _Cas_ , the incontestable love of his fucking life.

Jack filled the drive back to the Bunker with happy chatter about all the fun he'd had at the party. By the time they pulled into the garage, the flow of his words had slowed, and his eyelids were starting to droop.

“Looks like someone's all tuckered out,” Dean declared. “Get to bed, young man.” He gave Jack a hand unfolding himself from the backseat and steered him down the hall. “Make sure you brush your teeth. You ate a lot of candy tonight!” Jack muttered his assent and disappeared around the corner towards his room.

Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind and whispered into his ear, “Bed sounds good to me, too. May I join you in yours tonight, Dean?”

The feel of his breath and the heavy intent of his words had Dean tingling. “Hell yes, baby. I'd love that.” He grabbed Cas's hand again and pulled him into his room.

As soon as the door was closed, Cas was pressing him up against it. He kissed Dean once, lightly, just a taste. Then he pulled back and smiled. “I’ve waited so long for this,” he murmured. “I didn't think it would ever happen.”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean whispered. “Never thought you'd want me the way I want you.”

Cas kissed him again, this time with real hunger. “I want you every way,” he growled.

They fell onto the bed, still kissing feverishly, and their hands roamed. They tugged at buttons and pushed at zippers until finally they were naked together, skin on skin. Dean wanted to sing “Glory, Hallelujah” at the ecstatic feeling of his angel pressed up against him, both of them hard and wanting.

He worked his arm between them, wrapped his hand around Cas's cock, and stroked him firmly. Cas mewled as his eyes rolled back with pleasure. 

“ _Dean_ ,” he called, soft, into the space between them. “Oh, feels so good.”

“Want to make you feel good all the time, Cas. Love you so much.” It slipped out of his mouth, and for a moment Dean thought, _too soon to say that, dumbass_. Then he thought about the decade they'd spent pining for each other, each assuming his love was hopeless, unrequited. _Okay, so maybe it's way overdue_.

Cas seemed to feel the same way. “I love you too, Dean,” he gasped. “So much. So, so much.” Dean kept a steady rhythm going on Cas's dick, and soon Cas reached between their bodies, too, pressing the back of his hand against Dean's as he returned the favor.

“You wanna come like this?” he asked his angel breathlessly.

“Is there something else you want to do?” Cas replied, slowing his movements as he waited for Dean to take the lead.

“Um, yeah, kinda,” he admitted, putting both hands on Cas's shoulders and pushing him to lie back on the bed. Dean climbed up and sat over his thighs before digging into his nightstand for lube. “Can I ride you?”

Cas looked like he'd just been offered a dozen Christmases at once. But he hesitated. “Dean, are you sure? We don't have to...”

Dean leaned forward to kiss him while he reached back with a lubed finger and started to work himself open. “I'm sure, Cas. I want this with you. We just need to go slow. It's not my first rodeo, but it's been a while.”

Cas beamed at him, and recaptured his mouth in a heated kiss. As Dean added a second finger, he felt Cas stroke along his perineum with a firm touch, rubbing against his prostate from outside.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean groaned. “God, that's good.” He scissored his fingers and pushed in a third, eager to get his angel inside of him. After a few twists of his hand, he deemed himself ready. He gave Cas a few strokes with the rest of the lube on his hand, then shifted himself into place above his lover's body. He lowered himself with care, taking Cas's cock in a scant half an inch at a time. Cas kept his hands on Dean's hips, supporting him and taking some of his weight, but leaving him full control.

Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes but was probably not even all of one, Dean was seated on Cas's hips, Cas's cock buried to the hilt inside him. They panted, eyes closed, as Dean took one more moment to adjust. Then he shifted, rocking his pelvis and moaning at the feeling. Cas's hands tightened on his hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Dean...” he gritted out. “ _Fuck_.”

“You like that, baby?” Dean crooned. “Do I feel good inside?”

“You feel like heaven,” Cas moaned. “And I should know.”

Dean snorted. “You smartass. Shut up and fuck me.”

Ever the good soldier, Cas followed his lover's command to the letter. Keeping his grip firm, he rocked up hard, tagging Dean's prostate dead-on and making him gasp.

“Shit, yeah, Cas,” he panted. “Right there.”

Cas tapped his sweet spot a few more times, leaving Dean seeing stars. Then he sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean's back, pulling them impossibly closer. He slowed the rhythm of their hips until he was rocking them together with a gentle ease, smooth and measured, like the flow of the tides. Meanwhile their mouths entwined, tasting each other deeply amid sighs and soft moans.

They swayed together, wrapped around each other, fucking it out slow and easy as they reached for their peaks. Dean came first, shooting hot between them with a whined, “ _Cas_.” The angel followed him a heartbeat later, filling Dean up inside and leaving him warm and wet.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and threw on some soft pants, and then Cas held Dean close in their bed. Between kisses and whispered sweet nothings, they made plans and shared dreams for their future. They talked about a little house with space for all four of them, a life without monsters or nightmares, a family full of love and happiness. They drifted off in each other's arms, the first night of a lifetime of nights spent together, safe and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179629258326/october-31-sending-the-month-out-with-a-bang).


End file.
